User blog:Project Sokeefe/Keeper of the Lost Cities Theories
Hi Everybody who's reading this! I just wanted to share some KOTLC fan theories which me, and my friends have made. Theory #1: (Keep in mind that I haven't read Legacy... yet) This is a theory that all Sofitz shippers will love. Sophie and Fitz got together in Flashback. Sophie finds out she's unmatchable, she doesn't tell Fitz until he finds out from Keefe or someone. Sophie and Fitz get in a big fight, they break up. Keefe comforts Sophie. Sophie realizes how great Keefe is. They get together (Grady still doesn't like Keefe). Fitz realizes how stupid he was, now he regrets breaking up with her. After some Neverseen event where they almost die, again, Fitz tells Sophie how bad he feels, Sophie breaks up with Keefe, and Sofitz again! P.S. Keefe and Biana become a couple (Even though this theory is a Sofitz one, I still ship Sokeefe, no offense) Theory 2: This theory is an absurb one, but I still want to post it because I like it. Mr.Forkle didn't really die, he actually joined the Neverseen, he was always a member but he used his death to stop the Blackswan members from suspecting him. This is why the Neverseen know so much about what the Blackswan's going to do. The other Forkle, the good one, finds out at some Neverseen showdown, he feels sad and angry. After they defeat the Neverseen, the good Forkle buries his twin brother. This theory is basically about Mr.Forkle, the evil twin. I told my friend about this theory, she laughed so hard! LOL!! (But... there's always a chance.... *looks away with shifty eyes*) Theory 3: This theory is about the backstory of teh Neverseen and Blackswan. So basically, a thousand, or more years ago, a society formed, called the Blackswan. They joined becuase they saw cracks in their society (matchmaking, pyrokinetic ban, etc.). The Blackswan rebelled from the shadows, doing things the peaceful way. Then Mr.Forkle came up with the idea of Project Moonlark. Everyone worked together to make Sophie. Until one day some members said that they wanted the Moonlark to be controlled by them, to do things that they her made her for. Blackswan takes those members out, since Mr.Forkle and the other members didn't want Sophie to become a puppet, and also the members who rebelled were always violent and impatient, those members become the Neverseen. So overall, the Neverseen helped make Sophie, that's why Gisela knows so much about her. Theory 4: This theory is about Forkle's love life. I know, we're all probably laughing, but this theory is actually one of my favorites. When the Forkle twins were young, not ten or eleven, but young in elf years, they met a girl they both liked. That was the first time the twins hid something from each other. They both fell in love with her (This is how Forkle learned to braid hair so well!!) Then one day, the twins found out that they both liked her, and they got into a huge aruguement. When they were arguing the Neverseen took the girl and killed her. Both of the brothers were so sad that they never dated anyone again, instead they turned towards the Blackswan. I know what you're thinking, that was the worst love story you've ever heard, but doesn't it make sense. In the Legacy prewiew, Forkle said that dating seemed important to them then, but it wouldn't matter after a few hundred years. And in Everblaze, when Sophie said something about Magante Leto having a wife, his gaze turned distant. I hope they explain Forkle's love life in the upcoming books, but until then, this is my theory. This is to everyone who listened, read, my rambling. I know how hard it was to read all of those long paragraphs, please comment and tell me about some of your Keeper theories! Category:Blog posts